I Want Fairy Dust!
by BeautifullyTragicElphaba
Summary: Galinda starts whining for fairy dust and begins to act even more bubbly and childish than usual... Needless to say, Elphaba and Fiyero are a bit scared. Read and review, please!


**A/N: This is a story that was inspired by a friend of mine. Let's just say that a teenager running off of three hours of sleep should not have a Java Monster... not a good idea. Anyway, the fairy dust idea was taken from an episode of _Charmed._ Free virtual cookie for whoever can name the season and episode!**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I do not own it.**

* * *

Elphaba sighed. She was so ready to just get back to her dorm room and take a nap. Dealing with all the students at Shiz got so frustrating, especially when a certain Winkie prince would not _shut up. _"I swear, if he distracts me in my classes any more, I'm going to curse him six ways from Tuesday…" she muttered to herself under her breath.

She opened the door to her room, expecting to see an empty room, thinking that Galinda would be off with one or another of her insufferable high-society friends. So she was quite shocked when she walked in and saw Galinda sitting on her bed…_reading._

"Oh, sweet Lurline… Galinda READING?!"

Galinda looked up upon hearing her roommate, and said with a childish pout on her face, "I want fairy dust!"

Elphaba stared at Galinda with a look that clearly questioned her sanity. "Fairy dust? Galinda, what in Oz are you talking about?"

"Fairy dust! The characters in this book had fairy dust, and it made them act like little kids! I want fairy dust! I want to act like a little kid!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Galinda, mission accomplished. _You are acting like a child._"

"But, but…" Galinda whined, getting up off the bed and walking up to Elphaba. "Elphie, it's not the same! I want fairy dust!"

Elphaba pulled her sleeve away from Galinda, who was clutching at it and pouting. "Well, Galinda, I don't know where to get any fairy dust. Sorry."

Galinda began to have a tantrum. She stomped her foot on the floor and practically shouted, "Well, find out! I want fairy dust!"

Elphaba decided to humor her friend. "Alright then," she said slowly, "I guess I'll just go try to find some for you…"

Galinda jumped up and down and clapped her hands excitedly. "Thank you, Elphie!" she yelled, throwing her arms around her friend's neck, nearly knocking her over.

Elphaba managed to break free of Galinda's death grip and make her way to the door. She opened it to find Fiyero standing there, his hand raised to knock on the door.

"Well, hello there, Elphie," he said, using the green girl's much-hated nickname. "I was just coming to see if Galinda wanted to go somewhere tonight. Is she here?"

All of a sudden Galinda bounced up behind Elphaba. "HI, FIYERO!" she nearly shouted, waving excitedly. Elphaba shook her head.

"Fiyero, I'm afraid you've come at a bad time… Galinda, um… isn't feeling like herself…" Elphaba gave him a look that clearly said "If you value your sanity, you will run."

Fiyero looked at Galinda questioningly, and then looked back at Elphaba, deciding to address her since Galinda had proceeded to go to the center of the room and start spinning around.

"What exactly is wrong with her?" he asked Elphaba in a hushed voice, so that Galinda wouldn't hear.

"I have no idea, I got back to the room from my classes, and ever since then all she's been saying is 'I want fairy dust' and I can't for the life of me figure out what she's talking about."

Then, Elphaba's eyes lighted up in a sudden burst of inspiration. "Wait… I have an idea! Fiyero, you stay here and keep dizzy company," she said, gesturing to her friend that was now apparently trying to get the room to stop spinning as she clutched at the edge of her dresser for support. "Make sure she doesn't hurt herself. I'll be right back."

With that, the green girl bolted out of the room and down the hall, past a thoroughly confused Fiyero. She ran to the room of one of Galinda's friends and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal a blonde with curly hair, obviously trying to imitate Galinda, wearing a pink frilly dress. _Definitely trying to imitate Galinda,_ Elphaba thought to herself.

"Oh, it's you," the girl said with a sneer. "Well, what do you want?"

"Galinda was busy, and she sent me down here to borrow some silver glitter. Would you please bring me some to give to her? She only has pink glitter, and she has a blue dress that she wants to, and I quote, 'glitterify'. So, if you don't mind. She'll get impatient if I take too long."

Galinda's friend said nothing, but disappeared inside the room. She returned a moment later, holding a small bottle of silver glitter. "I don't expect Galinda will leave any glitter unused, so she can just keep the bottle."

Elphaba muttered a quick 'thank you' and hurried back down the hall to her dorm room. She entered the room to see a very frightened-looking Fiyero being confronted by a very hyper-looking Galinda, who was demanding that he let her give him a makeover.

"Oh Galinda," Elphaba sing-songed, waving the bottle of silver glitter. "Look, I got you the fairy dust!"

Galinda let out an excited squeal and ran up to snatch the bottle out of Elphaba's hands. "Yay! Thank you, Elphie!"

Galinda then proceeded to open the bottle, pour some glitter into her hands, and sprinkle it about the room. She danced around, dousing everything and everyone, including herself, in the glitter.

Fiyero and Elphaba stood watching her, both thoroughly confused. "Elphie, what is wrong with her? She's pretty and all, but she's a bit…"

"Insane?" Elphaba supplied with a small laugh. "Well, all that high-society was bound to get to her sometime. She's finally snapped."

Fiyero laughed. "How long do you think it'll take for her to realize that it's not really fairy dust?"

Elphaba and Fiyero started laughing uncontrollably. Galinda then whirled around with a huge smile on her face, and shouted in a very bubbly and excited voice, "Oh, yay! The fairy dust is working!"

* * *

**Reviews are love!**


End file.
